Evelyn in Wonderland
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: Evelyn is basicly a person with many secrets. Being kidnapped by Peter, seeing her own twin for the first time, how can she live with all of this? This is Evelyn's side of the twin's journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily here. Okay so this is Evelyn's side of the story of "Angie in Wonderland". Angie?******

**Angie: Don't know why I'm doing this. Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice doesn't belong to PureLily17. If it did, she would be have to go to the hospital because of a heart attack.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Evelyn had a secret. Although she was raised with her father, she completely knew nothing about her mother and younger sister. She had seen pictures of her mother but none of her twin. It all change when her mother died and Angie was came over to live with them. From the moment Evelyn laid eyes on her, she felt something she shouldn't be. Not for a woman and certainly not her sister. But the way her blue hair flowed in the wind, her eyes looking like crystals, her smile brightening up any day made Evelyn fall for her. She had longed to be with her, to laugh, to hold, to kiss, she wanted it all to herself. The hardest part of all? Angie didn't want to return those feelings.

Angie couldn't accept the incestuous feelings. She had only one boyfriend which their relationship didn't last long. She became more strong ever since her mom died and she was to live with her father. Ha, what father he has been, not seeing at all and after her mom dies he wants to see her? She've seen the photos of Evelyn but she care not about them. Angie already noticed the pinkette's affection but played it off. She like men, not women and certainly not her older twin. But that night when she was suppose to share the bedroom, she opted to sleep on the floor. Evelyn grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed.

"Evelyn, what the hell are y-" Angie couldn't finish because Evelyn kissed her. It lasted for twenty seconds before they separated, a thin line of saliva connecting them. "This isn't right. You're my twin."

"I know it's sudden but I like you. No, I love you. I don't care what the others think." She crashes her lips into her sister, inflicting this taboo on her as well. Angie couldn't do this. She broke off the kiss and tried to open the door, but the eldest got her and thrown her to the bed again. "Besides, you seem to like the touch of me." She began blushing not wanting to hear her older sister say those things.

"Ev, if you did love me, than you know not to rush into it. I'm not saying I'm accepting your feelings but if you want, kissing me is okay." They slept in the same bed, of course Angie didn't take the blankets. She didn't want to think about what's happening. For the first time, she's feeling more than something for her own family members and frankly, she wished she didn't.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Evelyn's POV**

Living two months without my most precious was hard. Of course I didn't knew her existence until that day Mom died but she's still special to me. Ace is letting me, little by little, get my mind off of her and other stuff. Anyways, where were we?

Oh yes. I was in the hallways of the Castle, looking out into the towns and forest when I heard a rather familiar voice.

"Evelyn!" Peter came running to me. In the time we've together, I learn that Peter was stalking me and knew everything except the night I spent with my sister. But I know it's only because of our similarities to Alice that's he's interested. My wavy pink hair was brushed out of my face by my own hands as I looked at Peter.

"Can I ask you something Peter?" He nodded his head. "Have you ever loved someone even though you know they won't love you back?"

"I loved Alice with everything but because I was the one who took her here against her will, she never did return my feelings."

"What do you think about a love between two women?"

"Love is love no matter what." He said it in a happy tone which made me smile.

"But what if those two women are sisters?" His happy mood suddenly went to a more confused one.

"I… I don't know. Even if it's against most people's belief, I'd still be happy for them." I smiled.

"I need to know some things, so if you just… Peter what is it?" Halfway into my sentence, Peter looked at me with — I couldn't describe the feeling but there was something there.

"You're a lot like Alice without the pink, your personality too." He lay his index finger under my chin and his thumb on the side and pull my lips closer to his. He would have kissed me had not the Knave of Hearts stopped him.

"You know that the only reason you're doing this, Prime Minister, is because you're jealous of the fact she spends her time with me," Ace obviously teased. I knew very well of their affection towards my late great-aunt Alice, but to fight over her grand-niece seem very… oh if I could only find the word to describe it!

Just to not hear them bicker, I started thinking about my days with Alice. Oh how such a lovely woman she was, always caring and understanding. She pitied me because of the fact that I had no mother figure.

I remember her saying, "Although I pity you, I think you should pity your mother."

I remember flinching asking her, "What do you mean mother? She died when I was born… right?" That day, she showed me pictures of my mother. When I asked for more, she shook her head and told she couldn't.

"You must understand, your mother had a hard life. When I went through her neighborhood, I felt like I was back in— no I mustn't talk about that. She refuse to take a photo at first, saying the two times she'll take a photo is if she was arrested and when she's about to be placed six feet under." She looked sad, as if there was someone she loved that became lost to her.

"Auntie Alice, was there someone you wish you would have marry?" I asked and saw her eyes starting to have that sad feeling.

She sighed. "There was one man, when I traveled to a place. Now, I don't think he would like to see me old and ready to die."

"You mustn't think that way! If you could go back—" I started before she cut me off.

"The problem is, my journey there ended." She cupped my face, her smell of lavender surrounding me. "If you could ever go there, please be safe."

I smiled, "Of course, I will. And I promise to find this man."

"Must you always day-dream?" Peter's voice brought me out. I began to realize that Ace was holding out his golden sword and Peter was holding his gun.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about a distant memory. And what the hell do you think you're doing? I won't forgive either one of you or put a bullet through you head if the other gets injured or killed, got it?" I yelled like I had never yelled before. Peter and Ace looked at me with dumbfound. Maybe it's because they still think of me as a pacifist rather than someone who would use violence. "Sorry, but I can't afford to lose even more important people."

"So then shall we go?" Ace puts back his sword and extended his hand to me, which I gladly took. We went through the maze of a garden and the streets, always having to guide Ace. Finally, I bumped into a woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was—Angie!" I looked to find my twin looking at me with such… again I need the right word. She had cut her bangs and had the longer one to the side as one short strand was near the middle. Her hair grew longer as she started wearing her hair in twin pigtails reaching to her mid-thighs with two red and black striped ribbons. She wore a simple white collared, sleeveless, buttoned up shirt and a black skirt with her shorts underneath quite visible. My twin only smiled.

"Hey Ev. Still like Heart Castle?" _She still thinks I'm snobbish.__  
_  
"Yeah." I sniffed and notice how straight her hair is. "What kind of shampoo do you use anyway?"

"L'Oréal, because I'm worth it. Huh, déjà vu. Are you going to do something today? I'm getting really bored here on my day off." I blushed. _Angie has never asked to do something, only "get out" and "don't get that close to me."_

"Of course. For today, you're going to be my servant." She was taken back from my request, thinking very hard and nodded. "Okay for now on, call me princess."

"Why?" She lifted up one eyebrow at my request.

"Because that's what I am to you, Angie."

"Whatever, princess."

**~Lily: Yes it's yuri/incest time! It's more like a secondary pairing, though.******

**Evelyn: Aww, but I have to admit I like Hatsune Miku's style and Angie's resemblance to her.******

**Angie: Piss off. And what are you trying to hit on me?****  
****  
****Evelyn: Let me guess, you're not gay, you're British.******

**Angie: Well excuuuuuse me, Princess.******

**Lily: Ummmmm, okay next chapter will be up soon. Bye!~****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! I wanted to do this ever since I started writing this: Make Angie Ev's servant for a day. I guess the best thing to do while you reading this chapter is listen to Hatsune Miku's "World is Mine" and beware of the Yu-Gi-Oh references. ****On a side note, I am on a roll! Updating two different stories on the same day is making me happier than ever!**

**Angie: PureLily17 does not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, though she does own two mangas. **

"Okay! We'll go to the amusement park!" I declared, adding a little giggle at the end. I felt so lucky to have Angie as my personal servant. I did my usual "toss toss" of the pink hair before giving my purse to her, which looked like she wasn't able to hold it.

Trying to hold it, she looked into my eyes. "What the hell do you even put in there?"

"Oh, all my stuff." I turn at Ace. "Can you go back to the Castle? I'm pretty sure that Vivaldi or Peter needs you."

"Sure. See ya later. Ha~" He turned and left as I notice Angie's been acting weirdly.

Her left eye twitched. "Note to self: Kill Ace and take his coat." She remarked. I almost started laughing at her note. She looked at my hair and shoes. "Did you cut your hair and gotten new shoes?"

"Finally, someone noticed it! It took Ace 13 cycles and Peter almost 2 cycles to realize that and it took my t—" She covers my mouth before I could finish my sentence and leans to my ears.

"You know, nobody knows we're twins so and you zip it? I'll tell you when you can tell, got it?" I nodded my head as she removed her hand from my mouth and took a step back. I almost forgot that nobody knew about us being twins.

"Okay, so whenever I tell you something, you replied with three words." This should be easy. She tapped her head for a minute before opening her mouth.

"Excuse me, princess," she said plain out.

"Are you buggery kidding me? It's yes, your highness!" I couldn't believe the things that came out of her mouth.

"You said three words, you never said what three words." I swore one of my veins popped out.

"Whatever, drop-out." I mumbled as I started walking to the entrance.

"For your information, I graduated High School with honors, ya Mary Sue!" Her comments reminded me of Blood's for an odd reason. Every time there was a circus event, I'd see both of them bicker and argue like an old couple. I would say that they were like fire and water; that is until it comes to comments. It seems that the subject of me or Vivaldi being a Mary Sue (Which I'm not that's Jaden from Yu-Gi-Oh GX), they would always nod their head. Does she love me or has she fallen for the Hatter? The very thought of her being being another person almost made me want to cry. Hell, I'm starting to think like Peter. At least I know now that he and I have more in common than I thought.

Her blue flat hair flowed, her crystal like eyes always having some emotion, her round face, almost everything made me fall for her. Sure, my pink wavy hair, my own crystal like eyes, and my own round face is far superior to hers but I guess it looked better on her, or that's what Dee and Dum thought. "Well, I'm waiting!"

She just made a "pssh" as she told me her new response and comes up to me. Soon we walked in, side by side when I felt an unusual thing holding my left hand. I looked down only to find that her fingers are intertwined with mine, making me want to blush. She saw my face and removed her hand before saying, "Sorry. I didn't wanted you to get lost again."

She cares about my safety. I shook my head. Of course she is, she's supposed to be taking care of me as a servant should take care of their princess. I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, I just want her to share the same feelings I have. "Okay but first, we need to get you new clothes."

"Why the heck you want me in new clothes?"

"Are you going to behave or not?"

She mumbled something under her breath. "Excuuuuuse me, princess." I dragged her to a store where I spend an hour, though it would have been 5 minutes had she not been disagreeing with me on the style of the clothes. She would say, "Too frilly. Too pink. Too girly." all the freaking time.

"What about this?" I picked up a blue and white horizontal striped t-shirt, a pale blue buttoned up shirt, and some jeans. Her eyes widened at the sight of the clothes and grabbed it.

She spent some seconds in the changing booth before coming out. The pale blue shirt had it sleeves rolled up to length of her t-shirt and was used almost like a jacket, as she wanted her striped t-shirt to be seen and her jeans weren't tight. I finally thought that this was perfect for her and payed the lady. "Excuse me, princess, but I need to get something else, okay?"

Did she said her line without the irritation she would always emphasize? Did she just said it in a polite tone. "Of course! I'll pick it-"

"I want this to be a surprise." She pressed her finger against her lips as she went to the lady to look at something. About 5 minutes later, she came out with a thin white box with a purple bow on it and another square box with a black bow. She looked more cheerful than she was when she saw dinner at the ranch the night she came into my life. "Okay, what else do you want?"

I tapped my head as I felt my stomach rumbling. "Umm, some strawberry shortcake and pudding."

"You mean now?"

"Of course I mean now!" Everybody looked at me and went back to their usual stuff. "Did I said that out loud?" I whispered softly as I hugged her very close. She nodded her head as I became very embarrassed. I didn't mean to be loud.

"Sup, Boris." I looked at where she was looking at the Cheshire Cat. If there was one person I'm most jealous of, it would be Boris because of their similarities not in personality like her and Blood, but in interest. Sometimes, I see her hang out with Boris, mostly talking about the amusement park and guns. They would have more fun I swear maybe in a few weeks, they will be a couple.

That's when I noticed that I also started taking interest in other people like Dee and Dum, hell even Ace! But no matter what, my love for her never did die.

"Hey, Angie. Why is Evelyn hugging that tight?" Boris looked worried as I finally let go of Angie and took a couple steps back.

She sighed. "Long story short, I'm her servant for the day and she just embarrassed herself. Oh, do you have my free pass? By the way she wanted to eat breakfast, I don't think I'll have the money."

"Of course, anything for you, Angie~" He teased her as she blushed. How could I be stupid? I completely forgot to mention the crepes! I remember ever since coming here there were people who said the crepes here were the best and as a person who grew up with such stuff. "Hey, Ev, wanna hear something?"

How the heck does he knows my nickname that only Angie calls me? "Um, sure."

He smiled at me. "Many are confused by me. Unlock me with a special key. A key that unlocks the secrets inside of me. Tell me, my friend, what could I be?"

"Um, a chest?" He shook his head as I tapped my head. "Wait... a riddle?"

He grabbed me as I was pulled towards him, the fur of his boa soothing me. "I could have given you a harder one but since you're Angie's friend, I'll be more friendly instead." I wanted to blush right now.

"**Aw how cute of you, Ev."**

_White, can you get out of my head for the rest of the day? _

"**If you can tell Joker to stop bothering me and Angie." **

_Wait, Black's talking to Angie via thoughts? No wonder she always irritated. I'll tried. _I find myself wanting to ride the roller coaster, so I told Angie, "Hey, wanna ride the roller coaster..." The sudden silence was because she started playing a game on her iPhone and it really bothered me. A vain popped out when she had beaten her high score on Temple Run.

"Oh, you were sayin', princess? And why are you close to Boris?" I stepped aside from him, my face now blushing.

"I was wondering if you want to ride the roller coaster."

"Um, sure but wait! Should we get Julius into riding one?"

"But doesn't Julius hate-" I stopped before giving my twin the "I see what you did there face" as she and Boris had the same expression. _Maybe he isn't bad to hang out with._

"**Oi, is that the slut's friend?"**

_White! You never called me a slut before. _

"**I'm not the fucking jester, I'm the prison warden!"**

_Oh Black. Listen, can you stop bothering Angie and White for the day?" _

"**How about you come over to the prison, go up to me, bend over, and suck my d-"**

_WOE! WOE! Woe. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?_

"**I don't know 'bout my mom, but Angie couldn't keep herself from kissing me." **

_That's a damn lie! Angie isn't like that._

"**Coming from the Mary Sue."**

That's when my patience with Black was one. _I am not, repeat NOT, a fucking Mary Sue. I swear, I shove my foot up your ass and probably beat you so fucking hard that you won't feel a thing afterwords. _

"**If you weren't Angie's friend, I'd say you too are sisters. She cussed out a jester girl last night. Made that bitch cry."**

_That's Angie for ya. _The conversation ended with that as we went ahead to the roller coaster. But I could have sworn I heard Angie mutter something.

* * *

"HA, You screamed like Jamie Lee Curtis!" I teased my twin, who got off Gowland's new roller coaster. Her face was pale white, like if a ghost had appeared. She obviously looked rather mad. Boris was already with Gowland much to my sadness.

"Yeah, yeah." She looked at me for a couple of minutes before I became irritated.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I covered my chest area so that she couldn't think wrong.

"Well, there's nothing I could look at." I became very angry with that statement so I punched her in the arm as hard as I could.

"You sick twisted girl!" She rubbed her arm from the pain.

"I was being honest." I slapped her across the face.

"You! YOU!"

"Sod off, you-" she couldn't finished because Dee and Dum jumped on her.

"Lady, it's a good thing Boss let us come with him," Dum told her.

"EHH? Blood's here?" Her face completely lit up and I could tell why. _She and Blood must have had an argument this morning. _Dee nodded his head.

"Yeah, I thought he would never let us go since he was in a bad mood." My point proven.

"By the way, Ev, I was talking about looking for edelweiss, nothing else." My face became very pink. _How could I have taken something as her gaze the wrong way?_

Her eyes looked like they were searching for something while I looked at her. A few minutes later she found what she had been looking for. Blood Dupre. You would be surprised about the things she worries over like how the games should be organized while everything else was all over the place but never once did she ever worried about someone outside her family. Well I thought but I guess being in Wonderland has changed her, maybe for the better.

He looked at her with -again I need the right word for this. She just smirked at him. "Should have listen to me earlier."

"I feel fine, thank you. May I ask why you are here wearing such clothes?" He eyed her for a while before giving him a response.

"Ms. Mary Sue and I made a deal. I'll be her servant for a day and inn exchange, she'll have to do whatever I want for other things. And trust me, she wanted me to wear frilly clothes and you know how much I hate those." _WAIT, WHAT? I never agreed to this at all. _

"In other words, you ditched your duties-"

"Woe, woe, woe, woe. Duties? What duties?" He raised his eyebrow at her (I swear they can do that perfectly) and she had that "uh-oh" expression. "Okay, fine. But why the hell are _you_ in the amusement park? I thought you only needed to do be at the Hatters territory." Feeling left out, I decided to walk, not noticing anything.

_Maybe she doesn't care for me at all. _I couldn't think straight because next thing I knew, I was threw to the ground. "The hell's you problem?"

"The fuck's my problem? The fuck's my problem? The fuck's yours?You should more careful next time alright? You can't be fucking doing that all the fucking time!" Angie yelled at me before getting off. I didn't know why she did that until Dum came up to me.

"Sorry, Lady, didn't know I was gonna throw in the wrong direction. Good thing Angie intervene or less you wouldn't be here right now." _Angie saved me? Why would she do that for me? _I watched her as she came up to me and patted my head like I'm a little kid.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean that. Take care next time we meet." She grabbed the boxes and went with Dee and Dum to go back to the mansion. The view reminded me of a perfect ending with an unperfect thought. _Maybe I should more afraid of my twin than of this place. _

**~AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Angie does care about Ev! **

**Angie: I needed help around the mansion okay?**

**Evelyn: Don't you lie, you know you care about me**

**Angie: Whatever sis **

**Lily: Okay so LILY OUT!~**


End file.
